Amor o Venganza
by sakura elric 2
Summary: Han pasa do siete años de que sasuke se fue de la aldea, peo decide volver justo en el momento en que estan decidiendo quien sera el proximo hokage


10

Hola: Estoy con un nuevo fanfic, ojala le guste.

Todos los derechos pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y por culpa de él por hacer en el tercer capitulo de naruto el beso entre naruto y sasuke que ahora me encanta la pareja sasunaru

De más esta decirle que va hacer yaoi.

_**Amor o venganza**_

**Prologo**:

La venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena.

El amor nos libera nos hace mejor persona y enseña a perdonar

Capitulo 1º**:**** El regreso**

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de konoha, como era de costumbre la hokage estaba revisando los documentos de futura misiones cuando alguien aparece en su oficina.

-Buenos días Tsunade sama – saluda cierto pelinegro.

-Vienes a matarme Sasuke kun- preparándose para pelear.

-No, vine a entregarme quiero volver a la aldea-al escuchar esto la rubia tuvo que sentarse.

-sabes lo que estas pidiendo, tu tendrás que estar arrestado y eso seria la mejor parte, si es que los ancianos no pidan tu cabeza-

-si lo se pero ya no quiero estar vagando por el mundo y me di cuenta que no debo estar tan solo y tengo que respetar el ultimo deseo de mi hermano-

-ya y crees que yo me tragare ese cuento- al ver que la rubia no creería ninguna palabra sabia que tendría que decir la verdad-

- bueno volví solo por una persona, si esa persona me acepta me quedare aquí, pero de lo contrario prefiero morir por eso me entrego a ti si iba directo con los anbu me matarían ante de decir algo-

-Acepto y voy hacer todo lo posible para que no te pase nada ¡shigure!-

-si Tsunade sama ¡sasuke! Quieres matar a nuestra hokage –estaba lista para atacar.

-Shigure detente el viene a entregarse así que llévalo a una celda y que lo vigilen hasta que los ancianos decidan-

-Si Tsunade sama- tomando a sasuke por el hombro para que la siguiera.

-Tsunade se que no estoy en condición para pedir algo, le puede decir a naruto que estoy aquí-

- Lo siento sasuke kun Naruto en este momento esta en una misión y no vuelve hasta mañana, pero cuando me entregue el informe le diré que tu estas en la aldea-

- Gracias Tsunade sama.- se retira junto a la pelinegra.

* * *

- Naruto esperas quiero hablar contigo-

- Sai, disculpa no me di cuenta que andaba tan rápido.

- bueno como estamos solos quería preguntarte algo personal.-el pelinegro nunca se había dado tanta vuelta por una pregunta tan sencilla-

- Pregunta Sai te contestare cualquier cosa –

- Se que hace mucho te gusta sakura pero me preguntaba si es amor lo que sientes por ella.- la pregunta le sorprende un poco al rubio.

- bueno la verdad hace mucho que me gustaba sakura, hace un tiempo me di cuenta que amo a otra persona y la voy a esperar hasta que ella se decida venir y a que viene esa pregunta-

- Es que me siento extraño estando cerca de ella por eso me gustaría salir con ella, pero no quería pasar sobre ti sabiendo tus sentimientos-

- Tranquilo hombre puedes cortejarla yo te doy permiso dettebayo-

- Gracias naruto- abrazando al rubio.

- Chicos por que se adelantaron y me dejaron sola –

Lo siento sakura chan es que iba pensado y no me di cuenta h me había adelantado tanto-

Yo trate de detenerlo- diciendo el pelinegro.

Bueno que le vamos hacer naruto siempre va hacer el mismo-

Sigamos caminando quiero llegar pronto a la aldea quieto ir a comer ramen al ikamaru-

* * *

He llamado al consejo como usted lo pidió hokage sama – dijo shigure

Para que nos ha llamado tsunade –

Lo he citado por que sasuke uchiha vino a entregarse y quiere volver a vivir a la aldea de konoha-

No aceptamos esa petición el perteneció al akatsuki y también mato a Dansuo-

Pero le recuerdo que gracia a su intervención nos libro de una guerra sin sentido, si no lo recuerda-

Eso no cambia nuestra opinión sobre el ya que pondrás en peligro a toda la aldea por el es de seguro que vendrán a vengarse de el por todo lo que a hecho es mejor matarlo.-

No creo que seria la solución, el realmente quiere cambiar hay que darle una oportunidad –

Pero recuerda que tu estas a punto de dejar el cargo le pasaras semejante carga a tu sucesor –

Si, él podrá hacerlo no me cabe ninguna duda de eso-

Entonces el futuro de Konoha esta en tus manos-

Esta decidido-

Pero con la condición que lo tengas constantemente en vigilancia-

El antiguo grupo 7 lo vigilara y uno que otro anbu-

No creemos que seria la mejor decisión en eso ya que ellos se dejaran llevar por sus sentimientos sobre el-

No todo lo contrario serán los mas exigente en eso ya que quieren de vuelta al antiguo sasuke -

Bueno como dijimos será toda tu responsabilidad si algo pasa –

Si y es una responsabilidad que hago con gusto-

Los ancianos salieron de la oficina de la hokage.

La anciana encontró que su compañero aceptara todo sin pelear más con la rubia

Por que aceptaste que se quedara de seguro viene por nosotros, el juro vengarse de nosotros por lo que le hicimos a su hermano.-

No te preocupes, ya veremos como lo hacemos en este momento es ver lo del siguiente hokage -

* * *

- Ya llegamos dettebayo, vamos pronto a ver oba chan para entregarle el reporte –

Naruto no seas tan impacienté – dice la pelirosa

Es que tengo hambre y quiero comer pronto un plato de ramen – al escuchar eso se le ocurre una idea.

Naruto me invitas a comer ramen –

Si sakura chan –

Yo también puedo ir con ustedes.-dijo sai, pero no le gusto nada a sakura

Si sai, por esta vez invito yo.- por lo que sus compañeros de grupo quedaron con la boca abierta-

Naruto te sientes bien, es que tu siempre cuida tanto tus ahorro-

Solo es por esta vez – sin darse cuenta llegaron a la oficina de la rubia

¡oba chan! – abriendo la puerta

¡Como me dijiste naruto! –

Buenas tardes hokage sama –

Si eso creí, al parecer terminaron mas pronto de lo que pensé –

Si no hubo ningún inconveniente en la misión – dijo sakura

Aquí tiene el reporte de la mision- dijo Sai pasándole el papel

Mmm…. Veamos si mirando el reporte la misión fue muy fácil para ustedes, como esta fue fácil tengo otra misión-

Al tiro tsunade sama - dijo la pelirosa

Si a caso tenias algo planeado sakura- un poco molesta con la chica

Etto… no nada importante -

Ante de explicarle su misión le tengo que decir algo, hoy en la mañana sasuke vino a entregarse y quiere volver a ser parte de la aldea, pero los ancianos no creen que sea prudente por todo lo que a hecho y lo quieren matar yo estoy en contra de ese pensamiento así que necesito de ustedes para comprobar si sasuke real mente quiere pertenecer a la aldea y esta arrepentido de todo lo que ha hecho, su misión será estar con sasuke las 24 horas del día con un mínimo de tres mese, pero los reportes serán diarios, sakura naruto aceptan la misión-

Si tsunade sama – respondiendo los dos

Sai yo no te voy a obligar para que aceptes la misión por lo de tu maestro-

No me molesta aceptar la misión ya que Dansuo quería sacrificar a naruto para destruir al akatsuki si no fuera por sasuke naruto podría estar muerto.-

Como todos están de acuerdo así que desde hoy cuidaran de sasuke y lo vigilaran, que la aldea no lo va aceptar al tiro por eso cuento contigo naruto para que la gente acepte a sasuke si es posible que confíen en él.

Si tsunade sama-

¡Shigure!- a parece la asistente detrás de la puerta

Si tsunade sama que necesita-

Me puedes traer a sasuke a mi oficina –

Si como usted mande- saliendo de la oficina

Sakura, Sai necesito que salgan por un momento al pasillo necesito hablar con naruto por un momento a solas.- por lo que le pareció raro a los chicos

Si hokage sama – retirándose los dos

* * *

Estoy feliz que sasuke haya vuelto, pero la aldea no lo aceptara tan fácilmente-

Sakura eso se va haber con el tiempo y además naruto va estar con el así todo será fácil la gente lo respeta y admiran –

Si es verdad hay que confiar en el, pero lo lamentable es que no vamos a poder comer ramen y justo ahora que el invitaba-

Jajajaja… es verdad este acontecimiento no se va a repetir-

Si – con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al mirar sakura a unos de los lados del pasillo ve a shigure con sasuke.

Sasu… sasuke –

Por que están afuera –

Hokage sama dijo que quería hablar con naruto a solas – la pelinegra toca la puerta.

Pasen.- al ingresar encuentran a los dos rubios muy serios

Tsunade sama le traigo a sasuke – la atención del fue directamente a l moreno.

Sa..Sasuke- fue lo único que dijo el rubio aunque lo estaba viendo no podía creer que estuviera en la aldea, su sueño se había cumplido.

Chicos ahora sasuke esta a sus cuidado así que se pueden ir -

Si hokage sama – por lo que el grupo de jóvenes se marcharon.

Tsunade sama se puede saber que le dijo a naruto cuando estuvieron a solas-

Shigure por esta vez no, lo sabrás con el tiempo-

* * *

Chicos a donde vamos a pasar la noche ya que tendremos que vigilar a sasuke tanto la casa mía como la de naruto son pequeña y sakura vive con sus padres.-

Sai no te preocupes vamos a la mansión de los uchiha es la única mas grande, si a sasuke no le molesta.-dijo el rubio

No por mi esta bien- el portador del kyubi se estaño que el moreno estuviera tan sumiso.

Al salir del edificio del hokage la gente empezó mormurar y a mirar mal a sasuke con odio en sus ojos, pero no hacían nada ningún insulto o acto en contra de el eso lo izó pensar por que se contenían sabia que si tomaban venganza contra el por lo que había echo, estaba bien merecido hasta que se acerca alguien.

Naruto oniisan-

Konohamaru ¿como estas?- pero no le respondió se quedo mirando al uchiha

Konohamaru que pasa- le pregunta la pelirosa

Por que esta el aquí –

Bueno eso es una historia larga así que después te la contamos- diciendo esto el rubio se marcho junto con sus amigos.

Al llegar a la mansión uchiha vieron como estaba maltratado con grafittis que no eran nada de agradable ya que era puros insultos para sasuke.

Disculpa sasuke por esto debí haber venido para saber en que estado estaba tu casa- disculpándose el rubio

No descuida naruto esto me lo merezco por todo el mal que le hice a la aldea-

Pero no tienen derecho de destruir la propiedad privada –

Si sasuke naruto tiene razón- dijo sakura

Vamos entremos quedarse aquí no es bueno- dice sai.

Esto es un chiquero chicos vamos a limpiar un poco tu naruto buscas los utensilio para el aseo y tu sai empieza por la cocina naruto y yo los cuartos y la salas-

Si señor-

Sai ya quieres empezar a pelear –

No gracias se que voy a perder ante tu fuerza bruta- con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura que hago yo –

Tu solo dedícate a descansar nosotros nos encargamos de todo-

Sakura chan por que el tienen que descansar, eso es injusto- cruzándose de brazo el rubio.

Si yo también estoy de acuerdo con naruto kun- abrazando al kizune, lo que molesto al moreno.

Y tu sai ya para el acoso se te esta pegando las mañas de kakashi- tratando de separarse del anbu

Que malo eres naru chan yo que te quiero tanto- pegándose más al rubio.

Si lo que tu digas pero déjame tranquilo- el vengador lo único que quería era separarlo a como diera lugar.

Ya basta los dos – se impuso la pelirosa pescando el cuello de sai para separarlo de naruto con un solo tirón.

Ay… ay .. ay..eso duele mujer gorila- al escuchar esto sakura la da un puñetazo que lo dejo estampado en una muralla.

Para que nunca mas me digas así –

Naruto empecemos a limpiar ahora mismo-

Si sakura chan- empezando hacer aseo ante que le pasara lo mismo que a Sai

* * *

Estoy agotado, gracias Sai me dejaste con toda la pega-

Naruto no fue mi culpa –

Y de quien seria, tu molestaste a sakura chan-

Si pero si no la molesto ni siquiera me mira –

Tienes suerte que no quiera matarte por todo lo que le dices-

Jajaja .. es verdad- suspirando a lo que el rubio lo abraza para consolarlo

Naruto la cena esta lista- apareciendo sasuke mirando a la pareja. Al sentir la presencia del uchiha se separa inmediatamente del anbu

Si, ya vamos-

Parece que sakura tiene sentimientos solo a sasuke-

Si tienes razón desde que éramos niños sakura a estado enamorada de él-

Pero no te preocupes, sasuke no siente nada por ella-

Que kami sama te escuche –

Si eso estoy seguro, ya vamos a cenar.-

- Ya era hora que llegaran por culpa de ustedes la cena se enfría que estuvieron haciendo-

- Algo que una virgen como tu no puede saber – diciendo sai se acerca mas al rubio, por lo que al uchiha solo lo quería matar.

- A mi no me interesa si se lo montan o no –

- Seguro que no quieres saber quien es el semen en nuestra relación a que te mueres de ganas - la pelirosa le da otro golpe al anbu dejándolo inconsciente, por lo que el vengador le agradecía mental mente a la kunoichi

- Cenemos chicos –

- Si – dijeron los dos, por lo menos el rubio no quería terminar como su compañero de equipo.

- Naruto tenemos que decidir quien va ser la guardia esta noche yo prefiero que sea sai.-

- No creo que sai pueda hacer la guardia con el golpes que le diste no va a despertar hasta mañana.- continua diciendo- seria mejor que me quedara yo de guardia y tú te fueras a casa tus padres deben estar preocupados por que no los ha ido a ver –

- Si puedes tener razón naruto pero tú también tienes que descansar-

- no hay problema tu sabes lo fuerte que soy puedo vigilar por esta noche y si dejo que tu estés de vigilancia puedes hasta matar a sai –

- Pero últimamente el me molesta mucho sobre todo cuando esta contigo se acerca mucho a ti.-

- sakura eso no debería molestarte ya que sai es mi amigo y una persona importante para mi.- eso molesto a las otras dos personas que estaban en la mesa

-Terminemos de cenar para irme – dijo la pelirosa

Al terminar de cenar el pelinegro se ofreció a lavar los platos, naruto al ver que el anbu no despertaba lo llevo al sofá para que durmiera mas cómodo que en el suelo.

parece que esta vez se me pasó la mano con él, pero él tiene la culpa siempre molestándome- no sabia la pelirosa pero se sentía molesta con el anbu por que siempre la provocaba pero si no tenía mas precaución podría hasta matarlo, no quería tener eso en su conciencia.

Sakura es hora que te vayas a tu casa se te esta haciendo tarde -

Nos vemos mañana-

Si, nos vemos mañana-

Adiós sasuke kun-

Al irse la pelirosa el ambiente se volvió un poco denso

Así que volviste y con tus propios medios y yo tantas veces te dije que volvieras a la aldea y tu ni caso que me hacías solo repetías una y otra vez tu venganza nada mas, me gustaría que sacaste de eso- sentía rabia con el, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no era el momento.

Naruto….- no sabia que decirle la verdad es que el rubio tenía razón pero no se lo iba a decir su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Claro ahora te quedas callado sin decir nada, pero me alegra que hallas vuelto- sin pensarlo abraza al moreno el cual corresponde el abrazo.

Naruto me esta engañando - al escuchar esto ambos jóvenes se separan

Sai, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo soy hetero y no gay – el uchiha sintió una punzada en el corazón por lo que dijo el rubio.

Si, yo lo se pero me gusta molestarte con eso –

Sai tu solo buscas que te maten, mejor anda a comer algo-

Naruto yo voy a ir a dormir- dijo el portador del sharingan

Anda sasuke –

Siempre me imagine a sasuke como una persona orgullosa y que siempre hace lo que le da su santa voluntad-

si era así no se que le paso para que allá cambiado tanto-

* * *

Como había llegado a esta situación, todo empezó cuando conocía a cierta chica

**-Flash Back-**

Sasuke sama hay una joven que lo busca y no se va a mover si usted no habla con ella – dijo la morena

Como se llama Ai Uzumaki- el moreno al escuchar el apellido se intereso en conocerla.

Dile que pase – karin fue enseguida a buscarla.

El vengador sabia que naruto no tenia a nadie en el mundo como entonces existía una chica con su apellido podría ser su esposa había pasado mas de 7 años desde que se fue de konoha.

Sasuke sama le traigo a la joven –

Dime que te atraído a verme –

Quería conocer a la persona que mato a Dansuo-

Mm… y porque no me digas que tu también querías matarlo –

Si ese era mi objetivo –

No me digas que me quieres matar por que mate a esa persona-

No nada de eso se que también te quieres vengar de la aldea de konoha, por lo que le paso a itachi pero quiero hacerte un ofrecimiento –

Estas bien informada de mi vida –

Bueno cuando uno viaja mucho se entera de varias cosas –

Dime cual es tu propuesta –

Ser tu aliada para vengarme del consejo de anciano yo se que tu también lo quieres –

Jajaja del consejo mi intención es toda la aldea es culpa de todos-

Seguro que eso quería itachi –

¡CALLA MUJER! TU SABES NADA DE MI HERMANO –

Si lo conocí el me dijo todo y también me dijo que si tu empezabas tu venganza con konoha que te detuviera ya que no quería que su hermano que tanto amaba destruyera a la aldea que él salvo no se si sabes pero tu hermano estaba enfermo quien crees que le dio la medicina para que se mantuviera bien hasta que tu lo mataras -

Crees que te voy a creer de que conocías a mi hermano-

Se que me crees madara te contó todo cierto –

Mmm… y tu dime por que te quieres vengar de concejo de konoha-

Bueno mi historia es larga, pero en este momento te digo que si no mato el consejo alguien que yo quiero nunca va ser hokage –

Tu sabes que la quinta hokage es la persona quien nombra a su sucesor -

Si eso lo se y se quien eligió pero el concejo quiere matarlo después de nombrarlo de nombrarlo hokage y han contratado a un ninja para que haga el trabajo y además para declararle la guerra al país del torbellino para destruir los pocos ninja que quedan –

Quiero saber como lo sabes y quien es la persona a la que mataran – tenia una corazonada de quien era pero deseaba que no fuera él

Bueno me tope con un ninja k estaba hablando que tenia que matar a alguien bueno utilice mis dotes femeninos y me dijo luego lo mate que ellos me contrataron, pero quiero evitarlo y la persona es Uzumaki Naruto, en…

No puede ser el viejos malditos los matare a todos ante que lo hagan –

Deja terminar sasuke, no conozco al tal naruto pero he oído de todas sus misiones y lo buena persona que es así que no quiero que pase esa injusticia-

Bueno tu plan cual es –

Yo llame infiltre pero necesito alguien mas en la aldea ese eres tu, quiero que vuelvas a la aldea como si tuvieras arrepentido de todo lo que has hecho-

Estas loca me mataran ante de que cruce la aldea –

Tengo un pergamino para que no te descubran y vallas directo a la hokage de seguro que no te va hacer nada por naruto y el te ayudara se que estarás libre pero con vigilancia, aceptas –

Si acepto, todo para que no lo maten-

A cuando nos volvamos a ver, va hacer en konoha así que trátame como si no los conociéramos-

Que te crees que estas hablando no soy ningún dobe – dice eso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces nos vemos- desapareciendo en una cortina de humo

Sasuke sama real mente lo va aceptar-

Si karin, no voy a permitir que maten a la única persona que me quieren en esa aldea, cuídate mientras me ausentó y avísale a los demás no quiero que me sigan ni a parezcan antes que yo le diga-

Como usted diga sasuke sama, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo -

**Fin Flash Back ****–**

* * *

Llegaste pero pensé que era un hombre – dijo el anciano

El me contrato para que pasara desapercibida y me mezclara mas fácilmente para hacerme pasar como la hermana de naruto, nunca pensara que yo lo mate.-

Continuara……

Nota de la autora

Gracias por leer hasta aquí

Hace mucho que no hacia un nuevo fic.

Ojala no me demore tanto en actualizarlo.

Saludos a mi amiga Neny-Sweets

A vierta a sus comentarios, criticas constructivas y opiniones.

Mata ne


End file.
